The Greatness in the Not So Great
by Burning Fate
Summary: The autobot twins weren't much; they weren't that tough, they weren't that smart, they weren't the best at paying attention to the older bots. But to twin sisters, they were the greatest thing's to have ever happened in their lives... Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN THE TWIN (HUMAN) SISTERS, THEIR PARENTS, AND THE FLOWER LADY.**

* * *

Watering the flowers was a boring job, but for the summer, it was Kate's job. Her twin sister, Pateon, had gotten a job somewhere nicer, at a five-star restaurant in fact, as a waitress. As Kate thought about how her sister was standing in a nice, air-conditioned building, she had forgotten all about the flowers she was watering.

"That's enough! You'll kill them!" Came from behind her. Kate looked down to see the flower-pot overflowing with water and mud. She shrieked and threw the hose around, drenching her boss. Kate gasped and kinked the hose to stop the water flow.

"Mrs. Weatherell, I'm so sorry!" She said, covering her mouth. The only thing the older woman did was take off her glasses to dry them off with the small spot of dry shirt she had left.

"It's alright dearie. Accidents happen. You must have just been dozing off again." She giggled. Kate groaned.

"Yeah. Sorry..."

"Well maybe it's because you've worked over hours. You should go home and relax. Take off tomorrow if you want and I can call in my niece." Kate scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I'm going to college soon. I have to save up for my tuition. And the long days are good practice for me 'cause I'm going to have one heck of a work load. I'll have to stay up all night." Mrs. Weatherell chuckled.

"If you think that's what's best. But for now, you should go home. And please, take tomorrow off to regain your energy." The older woman said with a pat on the back.

"You sure? I'll work if you need me to."

"No, no. It's fine! I'll just have my niece come help me." The old woman smiled, wrinkles perking upwards as he lips arched. Kate returned the expression.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to come back with good planting arms." Kate joked. She waved goodbye to her boss, went into the greenhouse to grab her black backpack, and started to walk home. As she walked, a chilling wind started to pick up, making Kate grab her arms as she shivered. Luckily she had her favorite green hoodie in her backpack. She quickly put it on and continued home.

Home was a good thirty minutes away from the flower shop she worked at, but she nor her parents had the money to buy her a vehicle, so it was either walk or not have a job. But speaking of cars, a dealership was coming up just across the street and she stopped to stare at it before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to go look.

"I hear the cars at this place are pretty cheap." She told herself as she walked over. Her jeans caught on the rust of the sign and ripped at the knee as she tugged them away.

"My good skinny jeans!" But there was nothing she could do about them at the moment. Kate walked around, looking at old beat up mustang's, volts wagons that had holes rusted through them, and there was even an old car that had graffiti all over it.

"God, no wonder they're all so cheap."

From another two aisles of cars down, an old rusty ice cream truck quietly pulled into the lot, parking between two rotted cars, turning off its headlights. Kate continued walking through the lot, stopping and looking at yet another car that had graffiti all over it. She read all the words to herself and even took out her phone to take a picture of a cool looking multicolored picture.

"I'll have to show this to Pate when I get home." She said, looking at the picture on her phone. A loud beep erupted from one of the aisles, making Kate jump. The beep had only lasted for a few seconds before it made a slight whining noise as it slowly turned off. Kate looked around and eventually spotted the pink and white ice cream truck.

"Whoa." She said as she walked over to it. Kate walked around the truck a few times, inspecting the faded color and all the stickers and rusty words. She came back around to the front of the truck, looking for a price that should have been in the windshield, but one wasn't there. She patted the hood.

"Guess that means you're free." She chuckled.

"It's weird that an old ice cream truck is the nicest car in this lot. Wonder what the inside of it is like." She said, walking over to the passenger side, wiping at the dusty window to look in. As she looked through, Kate saw the driver's side door swing open. She backed away, rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times, and looked back through the window. Yep! That door was open! Kate walked around the back side of the truck, almost as if she was sneaking up on the open door. Finally, she walked up to the door and looked around. She bent over, leaning into the vehicle without touching it.

"Wow, the interior is amazing. Leather seats!" She said, feeling them. Kate popped her head out of the car to look around, seeing if anyone was watching her. No one. Kate sat down in the ice cream truck and closed the door. She grabbed the steering wheel and held it, but something on it had caught her eye; a weird-looking symbol in the center of it.

"Never seen that before. I wonder what it means." She said poking at it. A buzzing came from Kate's hoodies pocket and she grabbed it to see that her sister had texted her.

'R you off of work yet? It's late! Mom and dad r getting worried. Say they're going to come find you. Get home soon!' Kate looked at the time; 10:24. She gasped.

"Oh god, my parents are going to be so mad!" Kate said, sitting up and grabbing the handle to open the door, but the door wouldn't open.

"Eh, what?" She gasped, trying again to open the door.

"Hey! What's going on?!" As she sat back, a seat belt strapped over her.

"Waaaah?!" Kate wailed. The headlights of the truck came on.

"Let me out ice cream truck!" The truck jerked.

"Please?!" Kate asked, grasping tightly to the seat as if it was going to protect her from something. Cords came out from the glove box and grabbed Kate's cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hey that's mine!" Kate yelled, reaching out to take it back, but the seat belt tugged her back and held her tight against the seat. A cord connected into the phone and Kate saw the message from Pateon pop up, then the phone started doing weird things. Suddenly a map appeared and a little red dot marked it.

"Hey, that's where my house is!" Kate said. The ice cream truck sped out of the car lot and down the street. Kate grasped on to the seats as she screamed. Up ahead was a light, turning yellow. The ice cream truck kept its speed. Kate now sat in the fetal position in the seat. The light turned red.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" She screamed. The brakes came down hard, sending Kate's legs over the dashboard and her back against the lower part of the car seat. One of her arms laid over the small console and the other was up against the door. Kate grunted and winced, looking through the windshield to see the red light, then it turned green. The truck again sped off, sending Kate's legs over her seat. She hugged onto it, her face against the bottom of the back as she again started screaming. Then, the truck started to slow down until eventually, it stopped. Kate's legs slowly came back until her butt touched the steering wheel. The seat belt unfastened and the door opened.

Kate sat upright and took in a few breaths as she held the door frame.

"Ghost of the ice cream man haunting this truck, I am sorry that I sat in your seat and made you angry...but thanks for the ride home." She said before stepping out, legs wobbly. The ice cream truck drove away. Kate wobbled to the front door and knocked, her sister opening it. Kate fell forward to be caught by her.

"What happened to you?" Pateon asked.

"It's a long story and I'd rather not tell you now." Kate said.

"Okay then. Uh, mom! Dad! Sis is home!" Pateon yelled.

"Katelynn! Where have you been all this time?" Her mother asked, stomping to the front door to see the twins embracing each other, Kate's arms over her twins shoulders and her knees almost touching the floor.

"Sorry mom. I worked over hours to get more pay again."

"Oh Hun." Her mom got down beside her.

"The next time you do that, be sure to tell your father and I. We could have come and picked you up. We were worried sick!"

"Sorry. I'll be sure to text you guys from now on. Now I'm pretty exhausted, so I'm going to go lay down."

Pateon threw her twins arm around her and helped her upstairs to their room.

Kate laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, how was work?" Kate asked as Pateon was looking through a magazine in her bed. She folded it closed and groaned.

"It sucked! Some rich family brought in their kid and he threw the shrimp cocktail at me! I came home smelling like sauce!" Kate chuckled.

"Bet you got a big tip." She said. Pateon shook her head.

"They left me three dollars... And a shrimp that found its way to my bra."

"Ew." Pateon looked over to see her twin throwing a small bean bag up into the air.

"Yours?" Pateon asked.

"I almost killed the daffodils. Then I accidentally soaked my boss and she gave me tomorrow off."

"Wow. Usually you'd get fired for that, not rewarded. Wish I had tomorrow off." Kate caught the bean bag in her hand and held it, then threw it at her dresser behind her. Pateon yawned.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. And you still have to tell me what happened to you tomorrow when I get home." Pateon turned off the light and jumped into bed, covering herself and beginning to doze off into slumber. Kate covered herself and closed her eyes.

'Maybe Leo knows something about this. I'll have to text him tomor-.' Kate's eyes flashed open and she quickly uncovered herself to search her hoodies pockets.

'No! I forgot my phone in that truck!'

* * *

**Its been forever since I've written a fanfiction for Transformers. But I noticed that Skids and Mudflap didn't have too many stories written about them, so I figured I'd write one. Eventually all the Autobots, most of them, will appear, but not for a while. **

**Hope you guys liked this read! Please review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and all of the one's after it!**

* * *

The blinds that shielded Kate in her slumber from the awakening rays of the sun were harshly ripped open. She tossed and turned onto her side, covering her head with her blanket. They were torn away from her and a pillow smacked her hard in the face.

"Owhmmm..." Kate mumbled, guarding herself, eyes still closed and half asleep.

"Hey, get up! You're going to be late for work!" Her mom said, throwing the pillow back onto Pateon's bed.

"Mom, I'm off today." Kate muttered.

"Really?" Kate sluggishly nodded as she rolled around onto her stomach.

"Huh. Alright. Well, today's Wednesday, so I'm off. You wanna help me out in the garden?" Kate's mom asked. Kate already worked in a greenhouse all day, why would she want to be in one on her day off? But, she nodded.

"Well, it's ten o'clock, so get up. We start in half an hour! Then we can both enjoy our day off!" Her mom went back downstairs. Kate got up and jumped in the shower, fixed her hair, put on make up, and dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She pulled on her gray converse and lazily tied them. As she went to go down stairs, she tripped on her shoelace and fell, landing on the carpeted living room floor with her face.

"Katelynn? Are you alright? What was that noise?" Her mother called. Kate pushed herself off of the floor and told her mom it was nothing.

Since she was in the living room, Kate went to the television and turned on the news.

_'Snooki had her baby and-.' _

"That's not news." Kate said, preparing to change the channel when...

_'This just in, a decepticon was killed in London this morning. The machine was ten feet tall and was attacking the-.'_

"A decepticon? What the heck is that?" Kate went to grab her phone from her pocket, but groaned.

"I forgot. I don't have it anymore! If I did though, I could look up what this decepticon was." She whispered. Kate's mom came up to her and handed her a big pair of light brown gardening gloves.

"Well, let's go." Her mom said, walking for the back door as Kate slowly followed.

"Hey mom," Kate started, "do you know what a decepticon is?" Kate asked as she got on the ground next to her mother.

"A what now?"

"Never mind." As Kate busied herself with pulling weeds, she grabbed one that just didn't want to come out of the ground. She stood up and yanked on it as hard as she could. The weed and something that shone flew out of the ground. Kate grabbed the shining object and looked at it, cocking her head as she held the thing. It was a strange looking metal and there were strange markings all over it; a shard. The phone suddenly rang from inside the house.

"I'll get it." Kate's mom said, pushing herself off of the ground to go inside. Kate continued to look at the shard from all around.

"Kate! KATE!" Her mom screamed. Kate ran inside.

"What?! What is it?!" She asked as her mom was throwing on her scrubs.

"I have to go in to the hospital. **Emergency surgery!** There's money on the counter if you want to order some pizza or something!" Her mom ran to the car and sped off to work. Kate looked back at the shark of metal she was still holding when the television blared.

_'-he autobots and NEST work together in government-.' _Kate ran to the television to see a symbol of a weird-looking face pop up.

"Hey, that was on the ice cream truck!" Kate said. She ran upstairs to find something to keep her weird shard in and put it in her pocket. Kate ran outside and back to the car dealership she was at just last night. A dark-skinned man in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants approached her.

"Hello miss! Are you looking to buy a car?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"No, but there's one that I would like to look at."

"Oh, and which one would that be?"

"The ice cream truck." The sales man smirked and rolled his eyes in wonder.

"Ice cream truck? Miss, you must have me confused with another dealer. I don't have any weird stuff like that."

"Yes you do! It's pink and white!" The man just gave her another weird look. Kate groaned and ran to the aisle where she had seen the truck only to find that the space where it was parked was empty.

"It's...not here." Kate ran down the street, looking everywhere for the ice cream truck, but never found it. She was tired and her throat was dry, so she walked home breathlessly. As she got closer and was ready to cross the street, the roar of an engine stopped her in her tracks.

Just a little ways down the street came a police vehicle, lights flashing and siren blaring. Kate stood far back on the side-walk as the vehicle came closer, but then it had made a sharp turn and was heading straight for her. Kate shrieked and jumped out of the way as the vehicle drove over the sidewalk. If she wouldn't have moved, she would have been dead by now. Either that, or just critically injured. Kate landed on the road and looked back only for a brief second before getting up and running to her house. She made it to the drive way when again came the roar of the engine and she turned her head to see the vehicle speeding towards her. She tripped on her shoelaces and fell onto the concrete. Kate looked back. There was no time to move now. That cop car was way too close. Kate lifted her right arm in front if her face as if to shield herself and screamed as the police vehicle had hit the concrete to the drive way. But then came a loud crash, followed by another shortly after.

Kate winced to see what had happened and gasped when she saw the ice cream truck in front of her. The police vehicle now laid on its top, rolled over in the front yard. The door to the ice cream truck opened and Kate quickly climbed in. They took off down the street, and somehow the police vehicle had flipped itself back over and was now chasing after her again.

"Ah!" Kate yelled looking at the rear view mirror.

"Can you go a little faster?" She asked the truck, answered by the rev of the engine. The seat belt again swung over Kate and held her tight to the seat.

They drove in to an old junkyard where the police vehicle still followed them, but lost it for a moment hiding behind some rubble.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Again, Kate looked at the symbol on the steering wheel.

"That... Are you one of these auto-?" The police car had found them and rammed into the left side of the truck where Kate was sitting. She was thrown out of the truck and as she laid there on the dusty ground, she heard the sound of something being separated, then what sounded like metal parts forming together. Kate tried to look back behind her, only able to see blurred images of three figures, then she blacked out.

Q-Q

"Ith thhe dead, Thkidth?" A lisped voice asked. Something poked Kate in her side.

"I dunno. Doubt it." Another said. Kate let out a moan of awakening.

"Ah, naw man. She's fine." Kate barely opened her eyes, seeing two pink and white metallic figures hovering over her.

"Hey, human. Y'okay?" The one with a golden tooth asked, poking Kate's forehead. She blinked at the sudden touch and opened her eyes again.

"What if thhe'th deaf?" The other asked.

"I-." Kate whispered. The bots leant down further.

"What'd ya say?" The golden toothed one asked, leaning closer with a hand to his right ear.

"- think I'm passing out." And Kate's eyes closed again and she laid motionless on the ground.

"Thkidth, look whatcha did! Thhe pathed out again!" Skids, as the other was calling it, stood up and angrily shook his head.

"Slag!"

* * *

**Just in case you guys didn't know, Mudflap has a bit of a lisp. So 'thhe', for example, is 'she'. I really hope I'm doing it right with all of the 'S' 's. Sorry if it's confusing to anyone. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Thhe waking up yet, Thkidth?"

"Man, I don't know. Don't think so." Kate laid over the dashboard of the ice cream truck, then the air conditioner blasted her face, waking her.

"Don' pass out now." Kate looked around, seeing she was still in the junkyard. She rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, my head." She said, sitting back.

"Yeah. Ya took a hit tah the noggin'. Y'alright?"

"I guess. But..." Wait, who was she talking to?

"AAAHH!" Kate screamed.

"AH?!" Came two other mechanical voices.

"Who?! What?! How?! ...what?!" Kate yelled, frantically looking around to find someone else in the truck, but there was no other being.

"Hold on, hold on. B'fore ya get all freaked out,"

"Uh, Thkidth, I think we're pathed that."

"Shaddup, Mudflap! Anyway, you's probly got some questions, so ask."

"What are you? And...where are you?" Kate asked, still looking around for anyone else in the truck.

"M'kay. Those ah good questions. Right now we're a truck, and you're sittin' in us. Well, me dhat is." Kate looked down, seeing the seat and jumping out of it, hitting her head on the ceiling of the truck.

"What part of you was I sitting on just now?" She asked, standing crouched over the dashboard, not wanting to sit down.

"Das jus' part ah mah arm. Don' worry 'bout it." Kate hesitantly sat back down. Again she saw the weird symbol on the steering wheel.

"Are you...an autobot?" Kate asked.

"W'yeah! We are!"

"Does that mean you're good? Or bad, though?" Kate asked.

"Aw, girl, we dah good guys."

"Dhat guy who attacked uth earlier wath a bad guy; a dethepticon."

"Why do I hear two voices? You're just one vehicle." She asked the truck. Kate jumped as she had been startled by a long bang and a shriek of metal that was heard coming from somewhere inside. Kate shrieked as the ice cream truck broke in to two halves and started morphing. The seat that she sat in started to move as the front part of the truck seemed to be transforming. She closed her eyes, hearing a bunch of metal just slamming together, then she felt the sun on her head and something holding her around her body. She peaked out of one eye to see two pink and white robots, one with a golden tooth holding her in its right hand which seemed to be a lot bigger than the left.

"I'm Skids. And dhis is mah brother, Mudflap."

"We twinth!" Mudflap said. Kate tried to wiggle her arms out of Skids's grip, but found that she could only free one.

"Whoa. You guys are cool. And I'm also a twin!" Kate said with a big smile.

"Well, Prime said we had ta find a certain place to fit into to." Skids said.

"Huh? Who's-?" Said Kate.

"What we're trying to thay ith that we need a place to thtay. Tho we can blend in to the human thociety." Mudflap explained, interrupting Kate.

"You wanna stay with me and my family?" Kate asked.

"Well-" Mudflap started, scratching the back of his head, but then Skids interrupted.

"Trust us when w'say that you guys, err, girls, weren't our firs' choices."

"Yeah. Dhere wath thome brotherth up in the next town, but they were lil punk aththeth."

"S'then we saw you and figured '...eh.'. And that you're also a twin, well, that was a surprise plus." Kate slumped over Skids's hand.

"So...we were the last resorts."

"Yep!" Said Mudflap. Skids turned and punched his twin in the face, making him fall back to the ground.

"Nah! You were jus'...unexpected!"

"Like an accident baby..."

"No! I-It was-. Ya know what, girls are way cool! And they mos' likely won't throw rocks at'cha. And anyway, not every autobot can say dhey gotta cute human girl tah stay with." Kate smiled and her cheeks even turned a faint pink.

'Thuck up.' Mudflap thought as he sat on the ground, holding the spot where Skids had hit him. Kate tapped against Skids's big right metal hand, catching his attention.

"So why was that thing after me? The decepticon, or whatever." Skids rubbed his hand through the short wires and shards of metal that seemed to form his hair.

"Uh, hm. I dunno. You ain't been dealin' anything with any strange robots lately, 'ave ya?" Skids asked.

"What? First of all, I don't even know what I'd be 'dealing'. And-."

"Well," Mudflap said as he brushed dirt and a soda can off of his back side, "dhere'th energon, fuel cells, uh, well all dhat kinda thtuff. Dhere'th even a-." Kate rubbed at her shoulder and rolled her eyes to look at Skids.

"What's he talking about?" Skids just shook his head and flung his other arm in a half shrug. Kate looked back at Mudflap who had finally stopped blabbering.

"Who made you guys?" Skids and Mudflap cocked their heads and looked at each other, Mudflap shrugging and Skids holding up both of his servos, Kate grasping on to his index finger until he had held her right side up again in front of him.

"Well, jus' like any other livin' bein'. Uh...you're old enough tah know 'bout the...uh...what do humans say, doors an' keys?"

"Birdth an' bee'th." Mudflap corrected.

"Yeah. Y'see, when a Creat-."

"Alright, alright! I get it. The whole mommy and daddy thing. Okay. I just thought you guys were created by a mad scientist or something." Skids sat cross-legged on the ground, dirt lifting and forming clouds of dust that came out from underneath him. Then Mudflap did the same. Skids put Kate down, making sure she was standing before letting go of her so that she didn't fall back. She stood in front of the two autobots as they eyed her. Skids crossed his arms.

"Mad scientist? Naw. We was born from a spark."

"A thplit thpark."

"That's how we're twins." Kate rubbed her chin.

"A spark?" She asked, both bots nodding. Skids demonstrated a box shape with his servos.

"It's like this...thing that gives life to us transformers."

"In human termth, a heart." The twins watched as Kate reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a small capsule. Before she could get it opened, Skids had scanned it and quickly snatched the capsule out of Kate's hands before she could touch what was inside. The quick movement had blown Kate back and her hair flowed behind her as she shielded her face with her hand.

"Hey! I was just going to ask if you knew anything about that!" Kate said, combing her hands over her hair.

"Why you got this?" Skids said as he pointed at the capsule.

"Not the capsule! What's inside of it!"

"I know what's inside!" Skids retorted. He popped open the small metal compartment and let the shard slide out onto his servo.

"THIS, Kate, is a fragment of the Allspark! Dhis is the reason that decepticon was after you. He woulda killed ya for it!" Skids held the small fragment in front of Kate as he came down closer to her eye level.

"An' don't you ever touch it! M'kay? Don't know what might happen to ya."

"But, I did touch it." Skids was at a loss for words, for once.

"I mean, I had gloves on, so I didn't touch it directly. If that's what you're saying." Skids sighed and rubbed his head.

"You should'a really said that first." He sat back, putting the shard into the capsule and hiding it in his plating. He also searched around himself, feeling around under his chest plating until he had found what he was looking for.

"By the way, this is yours." Said Skids as he handed the small object to Kate.

"My cell phone!" She cheered, putting out her hands for him to drop the device into them. She checked the time.

"Oh hey! It's 3:34. Pate should be getting off of work soon. Can we go pick her up?" She asked the two autobots. Skids looked to his twin who nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

**A LOOOOT of talking in this chapter. X3**


End file.
